It's Not an Addiction! It's Just Sweet
by Tora-Star
Summary: What if Mello isn't really addicted to chocolate but just trying to cover something up? What if Matt's the one he's trying to cover up? Mello hates Matt's smoking and tries to solve it but just ends up getting hurt by Matt.Fluff MelloxMatt


It's Not An Addiction! Just Sweet.

Days went by as nothing seem to happen. That's what it was usually like now that it was only Matt and Mello. Everyone else died. But that's okay since it'd be harder to track them down.

Mello's Chocolate 'addiction' didn't start until Matt took up smoking. The crisp ash always tasted bitter and nasty so Mello ate a lot of  
Chocolate to try and cover it up when they were cuddling or kissing.

"Matt, why did you take up smoking? You know with all the money you spend on cigarettes we could buy some decent food or a new device."

"It's just like your chocolate Mello. You know how much money you spend on chocolate we could buy some decent food or a new  
device."

Mello was ticked at this comment since the only reason he ate chocolate was because of Matt's little smoke fun. He tried other stuff before. Like mints and bubble gum but the problems just got worse with those items. The mints didn't last long and with bubble gum laying around Matt kept on thinking that Mello was sending signs to quit. Which is one thing Matt won't do for Mello. The only thing he won't do for Mello.

"If you won't smoke I wouldn't have to eat this all the time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked confused and pretty irritated.

"Ash isn't exactly my favorite flavor Matt. The stench is everywhere and sometimes I just want to clear it away." Matt continued his game.

"Then go for a walk." When Matt said this Mello snapped a piece of his chocolate off and stared at Matt like a wild serial killer. Pretending Matt's head is just what he broke apart and devouring.

"Why can't you go for a walk every time you needed a fag?!" Matt's fingers on the controller buttons increased in speed.

"Because I have you here. Why go anywhere els-"

Matt couldn't finish what he was saying because Mello tackled into him. Hurtling the red head to the floor and trying to beat him into the hard woodwork. Matt retaliated and swung back at Mello in confusion and rage that the blond interrupted his game.

"Don't call me a fag you lazy fucker!"

"Lazy fucker?! All you do is mope and complain!"

"Complain about what really matters! Not if my Pokemon died in battle! That's all you ever do! Play those stupid, meaningless games!"

"Leave my games out of this! All because I had a childhood and you didn't doesn't mean you should take it out at me!"

Mello stopped his swinging and put his guard down causing Matt to hit him on his facial scar. Mello fell back and covered his face in pain. Matt realized what he's done and crawls over to Mello's side.

"I'm sorry Mello! I didn't mean to hit you there. I was an accident." Mello didn't answer. Mello's too stubborn to show pain. That's one thing he and Matt did have in common. Even after the explosion he caused he tried his hardest not to show it.

"I'll get some ice." Mello nodded but still held his hands over half his face. Almost looking like a whimpering puppy only human. Matt came back quickly with the ice and encouraged Mello to let him see his face.

"No, I can handle it. Just give me the ice." Mello said and folded one of his hands out to grab the bag but Matt pulled it out of his grasp and took his hand. Causing Mello to put his head down and take his remaining hand to try and set the other free, but failed. Matt grabbed both hands then put them in one so that he had one free hand.

Mello was pulling away to try and break free but it's no use. With all the video gaming and typing Matt does it always strengthens his hands and wrists. He'd get so mad at his games at times that Mello witnesses him break a controller in his palms out of pure frustration. 'There's no hope escaping.' He thought and calmed down, knowing his fate.

Matt lifted Mello's chin and examined his face. Slowly he placed the ice on the blond's left temple. Mello winced but complied with the gamer. Matt smiled at him to let him know he was sorry since Mello was glaring at him sorrowfully.

"I really am sorry Mello." Matt leaned in for a kiss but Mello turned his head and muttered.

"Whatever." And blushed as Matt's lips brushed his cheek. This time, it was sweet.

* * *

It's my first Fan-Fic on here. I hope you like it! Mello is my favorite character from Death Note so whenever I make a Fan-Fic I always use him. I will not make a second chapter to this one. This is it because I just want to end it sweet and to the point. Sorry if that disappoints you. 


End file.
